just another summers day
by Princ3ss St3phii
Summary: Mac and Dick love story


It was just another day at Neptune High and Mac was sitting by herself when her best friend walked up

It was just another day at Neptune High and Mac was sitting by herself when her best friend walked up.

"What's up Mac-attack!" Veronica said with a big smile on her face as she sat down, but Mac was in a world of her own all she could think of is Dick, and how his blonde hair looked like today on this beautiful summers day. Then when Mac got out of her day dream she was still staring at Dick and he had realized she was staring at him.

She turned straight around and hide her face because she was blushing. Then Mac realized that Veronica was sitting there.

"Oh shot Veronica, don't scare me like that." Mac said still hiding her face.

"Oh Mac, I have been sitting here for like 5 minutes but you where in a world of your own and why where you staring at the 09ers table, clearly the coolest person at school is sitting right next to you." Veronica laughed to herself.

Mac sat there the rest of lunch not talking to anyone and hide face. She still couldn't believe that she could be so stupid and stare at him, she really felt like slapping herself.

Just before lunch ended she got up from the table and went to her locker, little did she realize that a certain boy was following her. Once she got the her locker, she open the door and then all of a sudden in was slam shut, this made Mac jump. Then there was a whisper in her ear.

"Do you like what you see?" The male voice said.

"Umm, the yellow locker looks very nice but I think it would look better if it was like a…" Mac paused for a second. "PINK!! Don't you agree Dick!" then she started to giggle.

"You think you are so funny don't you Mac." All Mac could think of is how does he know my name. Dick continued "So what are you up to this afternoon Mac, want to come and learn how to surf?"

"I could, but are you just going to play a prank on me or are you for real?" Mac asked as she turned around to face Dick.

Then Dick took Mac's hand in his and he took her to his car.

"I though you said this afternoon?" Mac said as she was getting pulled along by Dick.

"For a computer geek you are really not that smart Mac, and if you look at the time it is like 1 o'clock silly girl." Dick tried to make himself sound smart but failed.

They got into Dick's black SUV and they where on there way. Once they arrived at the beach Dick ran down to the water and as he was going he took of his shirt and jumped in the water.

Mac just stood by the SVU wondering what to do cause it was such a hot day, but she did want to take of her clothes because she was wearing a red bikini and she did want Dick to see her body.

Dick saw her standing by his SUV so he got out of the water and walked up there.

"Is there something wrong Mac?" Dick asked.

"Umm.." Mac didn't want to lye, "Nothing just waiting for you to teach me how to surf that is the reason we are her!" and with that Mac took of her singlet and black skirt. Dick stood there and could take his eyes of her.

Mac started waving her hands in front of him and he snapped out of his stare.

"So are we going to go surfing or what?" Mac asked Dick.

"Well if you look behind you I don't have my surfboard her with me today so I guess that we are just going to have to swim." And with that Dick though Mac over his shoulder and made his way down to the water. Mac was yelling and screaming. But little did Mac realize that her hands where rubbing up and down Dick's back. She only snapped out of it when dick though her in the water.

When she came back up for air Dick wasn't there, She started to panic she was looking in the water up on the beach then she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and she was pulled under. This time when she came up she was in Dick's arms and she loved it. She let go his neck and stared to walk away. Dick had no clue what the hell was going on so he followed her. She spun around and started splashing water at him. So he run up to her again and wrapped his arms her so her arms where next to his chest. All Dick could think about is how beautiful she looked with her hair all messed up. Mac didn't know what to do she had never been in a position like this before so close to another human, and especial and man. So she looked up and gave him a give peck on the check. He gave her a cute smile.

"Sorry I haven't done any of this before so yer." Mac said and with that Dick placed a soft kiss on her lips. Mac just stood there dazed she didn't know what to do. So she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Umm.." Dick said, "you have a lot of learning to do." He started to laugh and pulled her head in and started to kiss her again. Mac realized that she should just go with the flow and let him take the lead. Mac mange to get her arms out and wrapped her arms around her neck. Dick moved his hands up and down the side of Mac's body. His hands reached Mac's legs and lifted her up so he legs where wrapped around his body. Dick stared placing kisses down her neck and she stared out in to the ocean, the reality hit her.

She unwrapped her legs and got back into the water. Dick just stood there.

"I think we are going a bit to fast." Mac said as she was floating in the water. Dick nodded his head and floated next to her.

"Well I must say that lesson one is now complete." Dick said with a huge smile on his face.

"And how many lessons are there Dick." Mac asked.

"Don't worry Mac I will tell you when the lessons are over." And with that Dick placed a kiss on her temple and continued floating on the water.

Hey guys I don't know if I should cont writing or just leave it as it is

Feed back would help a lot

Cheers guys xx


End file.
